well ? kita akan tetap melakukannya !
by Zhendtha
Summary: Ahh , jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan si bajingan itu . Kami hanya teman di akademi minimum , tidak-tidak ini hanya perasaanku ! Jadi jangan harap aku akan melakukan itu dengan Ratio aarrrgghhhh


" Aku pulang !" Suara pelan datar bersama terbukanya pintu depan . Suasana hening , hanya ada suara TV yang menyala . Lampu di Seluruh ruangan menyala menandakan ada Birthday ada di dalam . Itu adalah kebiasaan buruknya bagi pria berpakaian putih , mata tertutup dan pandangan jengkel sepanjang hari . " Hoi hoi ! Payah sekali , tidak ada daging di sini ?!" Suara seruan terdengar dari dapur . Ratio melangkah perlahan menuju dapur , melihat gerak-gerik seorang pria berambut blonde memeriksa semua laci dan pintu di dapur . " Yoo bodoh ! Kau mengacak-acak dapur orang lain sesuka hatimu kau harus di hukum !" Ratio meletakan kantung bawaannya di sebelah wash basin . " Dagiing !" Birthday mengitari Ratio yang melepas Mantelnya dan mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya . " Duduk dan diamlah , kau membuatku sakit kepala !" Ratio memukul pelan kepala Birthday membuatnya tenang . Ratio menyalakan air dan mengabaikan Birthday . " Aku yang masak kau yang mencuci piring ! " Tukas Ratio cepat memandang tajam pada Birthday . " Ran chan ! Kau mau masak apa ?" Birthday kembali menganggu Ratio yang mulai mempersiapkan peralatan masak . " Aku senang jika kau pergi mandi ! Kau bau matahari ! Kau pergi kemana saja hah ?!" Seru Ratio sedikit ketus memandang ke arah pria yang tersenyum di sampingnya . " Okay ! " Mengacungkan jempol dan mundul menuju kamar mandi . Sementara Birthday membersihkan tubuhnya , Ratio sibuk menyiapkan makan malam . Dengan cepat menanak nasi sekaligus memasak lauk pauk bukan hal terlalu sulit bagi orang yang penuh perhitungan . " Ranchan ! Aku pinjam kausmu !" Birthay masuk ke dalam kamar Rekannya yang terbuka . " Hei ! Cuci dulu bajumu ! Kau berniat bermalam di sini malam ini ? Siapkan futonmu sendiri!" Ratio berteriak memarahi Birthday , ya walaupun mereka bersahabat sejak kecil . Karena watak mereka yg berbeda membuat mereka sering terjadi ketidak sepakatan . " Hah ? Bawel ! " Birthday menggerutu membuka almari Ratio yabg rapi penuh jas dan kemeja . " Harum badan Ran chan !" Birthday menghela nafas di hadapan kemeja Ratio . " Tch , apa ini ?! Bau pelacur !" Birthday menemukan sebuah syal merah muda terkait di bagian dalam lemari . " Hoii ! Sudah siap !" Teriak Ratio dari ruang makan . " Selamat makan !" Keduanya makan dengan tenang di meja makan . " Hoi ! Aku menemukan sebuah kain merahmuda di almari mu !" Birthday tersenyum memandang Ratio seperti biasanya . " Habiskan dulu makanmu baru bicara !" Ratio makan dengan tenang , menyisihkan dagingnya untuk di bagi pada teman sejawatnya itu . " Hei hei apa itu punya pacarmu ? Kau sudah punya wanita ya sekarang ?" Birthday tersenyum berputar mengelilingi Ratio yang membereskan piring . " Diamlah , aku lelah ! " Ratio tak bergeming menanggapi pertanyaan Birthday . " Ah , dasar ! Baiklah biarkan aku mencuci ! Lagipula bukan urusanku juga ya !" Birthday tersenyum memandang pria yang masih berkemeja dengan lengan tergulung di sampingnya . " Aku mau mandi !" Ratio berlalu mengambil handuknya .Birthday melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan wajah tenang tak mengartikan apapun. Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam , birthday tertidur di depan ruang tengah . Ratio masih membuka komputernya di kamarnya dan sibuk hingga larut malam seperti biasanya . Itu artinya ia harus menyiapkan futon untuk pria bertubuh lebih kecil itu kamarnya . " Hei ayo tidur , bsk akan ada pekerjaan baru !" Ratio menarik kaki Birthday untuk ke kamar . " Ahh aku mau tidur di sini !" Birthday menepis tangan Ratio , ia terduduk mematikan TV dan berbaring di sofa . " Gak normal ! Ada apa ?" Ratio meneriakinya , ia tak suka peraturannya di lawan . " Ahh gak apa-apa aku mau tidur di sini aja !" Birthday menutup kepalanya dengan bantal di sofa . " Tidak sopan !" Ratio melemparnya dengan bantal . " Sial apa-apaan dia , mengajakku tidur bersama . Di kamarnya ada bau pelacur menjengkelkan !" Gumam Birthday memejamkan mata lagi . " Ha ? apanya yang pelacur !" Ratio mengangkat tubuh Birthday yang tak lebih besar darinya ke kamarnya . Ia membantingnya ke bed dan mendinginkan AC . " Mana pelacurnya !" Ratio mengunci leher Birthday seperti kebiasaan mereka saat masih kecil . " Aarrgghh Ra chan ! Ak ubisa mati ! Tak bisa bernafas !" Birthday menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri . " Kalau begitu aku yang akan memberimu nafas !" Ratio menangkap kedua pipi pria berambut orange itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya . " Hei jangan ! Kau gila !" Birthday memberontak , namun seakan kehilangan tenaga atau memang tak ingin memberontak . Tiba-tiba suara dering telepon menghentikan kejahilan Ratio , dan membuatnya beranjak menuju ke arah telepon apartemennya . Ia mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan tenang . Tak lama ia kembali , Birthday kembali tidur dengan tenang di bed Ratio . " Hei anak manja ! Ayo bangun ! " Ratio kembali menarik kakinya dari bed . " Ahh ~ ini masih tengah malam !" Birthday mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya . " Kita ke tempat Nice kun sekarang !" Ratio mengambil kunci mobil dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat . Birthday berdiri tak melakukan apapun melihat Ratio sibuk bersiap-siap . Apa dia serius ini masih jam berapa ini . " Kau saja ! Aku kesal !" Birthday kembali berbaring di bed . Sial apa yg baru ku katakan , kesal atas apa ? . " Kesal atas apa ?" Ratio menarik selimut Birthday yang melepas penutup matanya . " Ngg , tidak ! Aku mau tidur !" Birthday menatik kembali selimutnya . " Hoi !" Ratio menyingkirkan selimutnya dan merangsek ke arah Birthday dengan tenang . " Ah !" Birthday memasang wajah kesal ke arah Ratio yang memandangnya lekat-lekat . Bolamata yang dekat dan aura nafas yang sangat lembut . " Kita akan lanjutkan itu lagi !" Ratio mengecup bibir Birthday dengan lembut dan tenang membubgkam segala perlawanan Birthday . " Curang !" Birthday bangun dan menyiapkan dirinya . Ia mengikuti langkah Ratio yang cepat menuju mobil dan segera menuju ke tempat kejadian . Birthday terdiam tenang tak seperti biasanya . " Baiklah ! Kau siap ?" Ratio membuka pintu bersamaan dengan birthday dan keluar dari mobil dengan semangat . Pukul 00:05 , sial pekerjaan macam apa yang kerjakan minimum tengah malam begini . 


End file.
